Hidden Secrets
by MikSukiPuccaGirl
Summary: Mikey, in love with Lily. Mitsuki in love with Mikey. He gets some advice from his good friend Mitsuki, and he finally comes to realize hints from not only Lily, but someone else. Mikey now dispises Lily,But loves who?Nobody? MikSuki, LilyNard.
1. The Start Of It All

_This is, like, the 2__nd__ ((I think)) fanfiction for Kappa Mikey!!_

_1__st__ is the worst, 2__nd__ is the best! And dats meh!!_

_No offense to __kradnohikari__ tho!!_

_So Anywhoo, I like KM and I'm glad they finally made a place for the fanfictions!!_

_Underlined__ means it's part of the LilyMu show, and _normal_ means it's just part of real-life._

_So here it is[[This is my first KM ff, btw!!_

"Put her down, Gonard!! Or face the pain of Team LilyMu!!" I yelled, doing as told.

"Hahaha!! Not a chance, Mikey! Mitsuki will be killed, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!!" My purple friend yelled, on top of a huge tower. Just then he threw Mitsuki off, and she started screaming while falling down a few hundred stories.

"Aaaahhh!!! Mikey, help!!" She screamed. I ran towards where she was going to land. Lily picked up Guano and threw him up pretty close to the top of the building, where he landed on the side of the tower and started crawling up to where Gonard was. Lily activated a jet pack and flew to the top.

I dived to catch Mitsuki, then realized I was supposed to catch her while standing, but caught her anyways. She landed in my arms, but then I, still flying forward, banged into the "building" and hit my hard seriously hard. The building started rocking back and forth, and everyone was struggling to keep the building upright.

"CUUUTTT!! Mikey, what the heck are you doing?!" Screamed the Purple-Pikachu knock-off, crawling to the ground.

"Sorry, Guano! Force of habit. Hehe…" I tried to act innocent, then stood up, realizing Mitsuki was still in my arms.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mitsuki," I put her on her feet, then she blushed and turned away. She's so weird… but in a nice way.

"No problem, Mikey…" She muttered. By now Lily and Gonard were at the bottom, too. Lily walked in front of me and turned to Mitsuki.

"Jeez, could you be ANY more obvious??"

"Ssshhh!! You know my secret, but you can't let everyone know!! ESPECIALLY him!!" She said, loudly whispering.

"He doesn't get anything. He'll never find out, so why even bother??"

"Because… I just can't stop," Mitsuki ended the conversation. Lily rolled her eyes. I caught myself staring at Lily, so I turned away and looked at Mitsuki. And it just happened to be at the same time she looked over at me. She blushed and turned away, so I looked down at Guano. He looked severely confused.

"What the heck are you all talking about?!!" He yelled, waiting for an answer.

"I dunno, I think Lily's talking about how much she digg's me. She's totally in love with me, I know it! She just doesn't show it." I smiled that famous smile, and she slapped her forehead and turned away.

"Idiot! Such a freak…"

I was sitting in my room, thinking about what Lily said. I may not think often, but I had to this time. Does Lily like me?? I thought about all the things she's ever said to me. "Whoa… I don't think she ever did!" I said aloud. I realized how mean and cruel she is to me, and became extremely depressed. I fell on my back onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. Wow… now I have nobody to love. Does anybody even like me? As a friend? Acquaintances? I just don't know…

-knock, knock, knock- I sat up and sighed before dully and boringly asking, "Who is it?"

"It's me," I recognized the voice as the only nice girl around here, Mitsuki.

"Yeah, come in." I slumped my shoulders down and rested my chin on the palms of my hands. The door opened and Mitsuki stepped in, slowly closing the door behind her. She looked over at me and saw how down I looked. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, looking me straight in the eyes, knowing I was just staring at the ground.

"Mikey, I'm not sure if you've ever noticed, but do you know that-"

"Lily hates me? Yeah." I answered, cutting off Mitsuki and finishing her sentence. I put it in different words, though.

"No, she just... doesn't like you the same way. You don't still like her, do you?"

"Not really… I was always just too stupid to notice the hints."

"Aww, Mikey, you're not stupid. You just wish someone liked you like you loved-" She choked, but then continued, "Lily." That was weird.

"You should just… try to notice the hints before you have no chance at it at all. Remember that, kay?" She said kindly.

"Mitsuki!! We need your help with the script!!" Guano yelled from a bit away, down in the acting area or whatever you call it. She smiled and stood up, but before leaving, she did something a girl, other than my mom, has never done to me. She hugged me.

"Good luck, Mikey." She whispered in my ear, before walking out the door.

I've never been that close to a girl before, besides, once again, my mother.

"Wow…" I thought about what she said, then actually smiled.

Now I know for sure.

_My first Kappa Mikey fanfiction!! And I'm proud of it too!! But don't worry, the story's not over!! I knoww Mikey didn't act like he usually does, but I'm just getting used to this, and you know how serious people can be when they're sad. The previous show I wrote fanfictions for was wayy different. So sorry people!! I'm gonna work on the next chapter soon. I just love this couple so much!! –squeals- they're so cute together!! Hope you liked it, and please review!!_

_MPG_


	2. Awkward

_Yayy!! A second chapter!!_

_I'm gonna, like, make this chapter way funnier so it's all WHEE-ish._

_Yeah, I stopped writing stories for another show and now I'm completely obsessed with this show AND the couple. So yeah, I'm writing this chapter, and now I'm happy. YAY!!_

_That's a lot of yays…_

-bang crash boom-

"Oh, dear…." I heard Mitsuki say outside my door before I heard the elevator ding. I heard her footsteps as she ran through the doorway and started rapidly pressing the 'Floor 1' button over and over again.

"CRAP!!!"

-explosion-

-something hard hits the wall downstairs-

"MY HEAD!! MITSUKI, HURRY!!" I heard everything from my room. Poor Guano, I guess life isn't that dull…

"A GIANT BIRD?!!?"

"Um, Guano… why is a phoenix in the studio??" I asked, putting my blue hair behind my ear.

"I dunno!! JUST HELP!!" The fuzzy, cute, purple animal screamed before I ran up to the giant flaming bird.

"Shoo, shoo!" The huge-winged fire-bird squawked and crashed through the window that it crashed into. But wasn't it already shattered??

"Ugh… finally. Thanks, Mitsu- ACK!!" The script he was writing grew a mouth and REALLY pointy, sharp, and shiny teeth then completely devoured Guano's head in his mouth.

"Mitsuki!!" You could hear him screaming from inside the papers, while running around waving his arms in the air.

"_WHAT_ IS GOING ON?!!?" screamed a deep, low, loud, and very angry voice. The papers squealed and hopped back onto the table, while everything grew silent.

"You're in trouuubleee!!!" Yelled Ozu's hired Yes-man, randomly popping out in front of his boss and shouting odd things.

"Sorry, Ozu. Guano made something explode, then a phoenix came and started attacking, then the script started gnawing his head." She admitted.

"Ah, I see, then. Why didn't you just say so?" He asked.

"We… ah, nevermind. Here's the script." Guano stepped back and pointed to it.

"May I have it?" Ozu questioned.

"Yeah, go get it."

"Did you just command me?"

"No…" Guano lied. Ozu walked up to the script and it bit him.

"Ow!! Is it really that bad??"

"No, it's great!! It just… is mad… because I yelled at it when it gave me a paper-cut." He pouted and lifted up his right pointer finger, eyes watering.

"Very well. I will review over the script, and we shall start re-recording the previous episode in one hour. Farewell." He walked away, disappearing into his office.

"Well then…" Guano stated.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL THE NOISE?!!?" screamed an extremely over-egotistic girly voice. We turned around to see none other than the blonde-haired Lily. And by blonde, I mean _blonde._

"Ozu-" Guano started, but got cut off.

"That explains it. I'm gonna go on Super Fun Place now!" And she skipped away.

"Did Lily just skip to her room?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I think so…" Guano said, also shocked by her furious, then joyful mood.

"Hormones." We said in unison.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Gonard, eating a… you guessed it, sandwich.

"Nothing, Gonard. Now go get ready for the scene, and tell Mikey… just tell him to get down here." Guano commanded. Gonard walked into the elevator and started pressing every button in it.

"Whee!!" He yelled as the door closed.

"Are you crazy?! You can't have Mikey come down here!! Not when I'm here!!" Mitsuki argued.

"Why not? Cuz somebody woooves him? Mitsuki woves Mikey, Mitsuki wuves Mikey…" He started teasing in a baby-voice. Everyone knew of her crush on him since… like, forever. She started majorly blushing, but when the heard a "ding" they stopped and looked toward the elevator. It was Mikey.

"Hey Guano, Mitsuki, what's up?" He asked casually. Mitsuki got butterflies just hearing him say her name.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about how Mitsuki's practically in love with y-" Guano started, hoping to get the two together, but only succeeded in getting kicked by Mitsuki. He flew across the room and smashed out the window.

"That's the third time that window's smashed…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just… ya know…" She looked around to discover that she was the only one in the room with Mikey. She started freaking out. Her heart was beating around 8,352 miles per hour at the moment.

"So what did you want me down here for?" He asked again.

"Oh, it wasn't me, it was Guano."

"Oh… Gonard said you did."

"Well, it was just Guano."

"So you don't want me down here, then?"

"Of course I do!"

"What ya need me for?"

"I don't need you for anything."

"Wait, so now I'm not needed?"

"Of course you're needed, Mikey!"

"With what?" 

"I dunno… stuff…"

"Like?"

"Just… stuff…"

"Why am I down here?"

"I dunno, Guano wanted you down here."

"But Guano's out the window."

"Then I don't know why you're down here."

"Neither do I…" Mikey added, ending the conversation. They both stared at eachother, not liking the awkward silence.

"Awkward…" said a voice from somewhere.

"Did you know that for every awkward silence, there's a gay person born?"

"Nope."

"Yep." He said.

"So…" Mitsuki said and looked up. What is she doing?! She's here, in this room, alone with the love of her life, and not making a good impression. She had to say something, but before she realized what she was about to say…

"I love you." She squeaked then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?!"

"I…. gotta go!!" She ran into the elevator and started rapidly pressing the "Floor 6" button over and over again. That's the second time she's done that today…

"Now THAT was weird…" he said to himself.

In her room, she was hitting herself in the head with a pillow continuously.

"So stupid! Why did I say that?! Now we'll never get to be friends, and Mikey'll never love me!!" She continued to hit herself with her pink pillow. The pillow burst open and feathers flew everywhere.

"Cool! FEATHERS!!" said a guy's voice from behind her. She squeaked and turned around to see Gonard, skipping in the "raining feathers".

"Gonard… what are you doing in mine and Lily's room??"

"I was gonna say hi to Lily, but then you started hitting yourself!! It was all actioney and cool! Then, when you started yelling about how Mikey will never love you, I couldn't resist but to be happy!"

"Um… Gonard?" 

"Yep!" He answered, returning to his un-chibi self and standing staring at Mitsuki, who was sitting on the couch.

"Can I be alone?"

"Sure, Mitsuki! With who?"

"Nobody. That's what alone means."

"I thought it meant you were alone with somebody then something really romantic happens, then somebody walks in and it's all awkward and stuff. Then a gay person's born!"

"Mikey told you that, didn't he?"

"Yep. He loves you."

"Gotcha… wait…. WHAT?!!?" She froze.

"Yeah, for every awkward moment there's a gay person born! Isn't that awesome?!" He yelled, not getting anything that's going on. And obviously Mikey thinks Gonard can keep secrets.

"AFTER THAT!!"

"Mikey loves you?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!" she screamed, getting MAJOR butterflies from hearing those three words.

"Nope. He told me when I told him you wanted him downstairs. He told me to keep it a secret. So don't tell anyone, okay??" Mitsuki's eye twitched, and she got into the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Okay. Toodles!!" He said, picking up a pile of feathers, then walking out the door throwing them up and jumping up and down all chibi-ish.

"M…m-Mikey likes…m-m-ME?!!?" She yelled, not believing what she just heard. She stood up, and with a neutral face, walked right out of the room, clicked the button on the elevator, and when the door opened she put one foot in, then realized it was none other than Mikey in the elevator. She froze again. Staring at him, he tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Mitsuki?" He asked, some worry in his voice.

"Uh…um…."

"And what was with you saying you love me?"

"ER…I…"

"You can't say you have to go again, cuz you were just about to get in the elevator. Right??"

"UH… YEAH!" She slowly walked into the elevator, and stood next to him. Her eye twitched again.

"Are you sure you're okay??" He asked, now really worried. He turned toward her and put the back of his hand on her forehead. She couldn't move. His face was WAYY to close to hers.

"I think you're sick. You're pretty hot." Mitsuki squealed. She didn't care whether he meant her or her forehead.

"Let's get back to your room, kay?" she barely nodded her head, then felt him grab her hand.

"It's okay, come on." He said when the elevator opened. He pulled her forward through the hallway until they made it to her room. He opened the door to see something he did NOT want to see. Lily and Gonard sitting on the couch. Doing what? Making out.

"Um…" Mikey interrupted.

"AAHH! MIKEY, MITSUKI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!!" Lily screamed, falling off the couch.

"I was about to ask the same thing…" Mitsuki said. Lily and Gonard looked down at their hands, noticing they were holding hands.

"AWWHHHH!! THEY GOT TOGETHER!! That's great, Mitsuki!!" Lily yelled.

"Um.. actually I was just pulling Mitsuki into the room because she looked kinda sick. She could barely walk, and as time went by, she seemed to be getting worse." Lily rolled her eyes. Mikey talking just made her disgusted

"But she seems fine now. You two can have the room… we'll go… somewhere else." Lily said, dragging Gonard out the door before they had the chance to ask about them.

"Isn't it weird how they thought we were a couple, Mikey?" Mitsuki asked, as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah…" He said breathily. As he said that, he rested his right hand on her cheek and put his face closer to hers. She, on the other hand, couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and his lips were about a centimeter from hers. She closed her eyes and moved forward.

_Yay!! I wrote another chappy!! Sorry for the cliffhanger, pplz. Also, I kinda put some Lilynard in it too…_

_I have no idea where to go with this, but I guess it's just gonna be a short-ish story. Maybe one or two more chapters. This has got to be the shortest story I've written… besides my oneshots and songfics…_

_I've got another account, but I keep the separate accounts a secret. Personal reasons._

_R&R, pwetty pwease!!_

_-!-MPG-!-_


End file.
